Miraculous Sin Ships
by Sinful-fairies
Summary: This is a whole collection of ships that do the sinning (I write them) for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! THEY ARE 18 AND OR OLDER. Please send a ship request! FxF and MxM are okay


**A/N: THEY ARE LEGAL AGE. I DO NOT SUPPORT UNDERAGE SEX! Also headcanon: Marinette is a super kinky person but hides it super well.**

* * *

 **Sin-shot #1: Marichat**

* * *

 _His lips were chapped, but they were also hot and electrifying against her skin. She tried to steady her breath but that failed. She gasped when he kissed that spot on her neck which sent shivers down her spine. Her mouth was hung open slightly in an 'o' and her eyes rolled in the back of her head from pleasure. Her hands struggled against the soft cotton fabric while she arched her back slightly, pushing closer to him. She shivered when she felt his breath against her lips and leaned up to kiss him hungrily a-_

Marinette snapped her eyes open, bolting up in her bed. A dream. That's all it was. It was a dream. She took a shaky breath, rubbing her legs together. She was soaked, and she wasn't going to lie about it. The dream was hot, wet, and all around her fantasy. Marinette laid back down in her bed, rubbing her face. She shouldn't be dreaming of him like that. Chat Noir was her friend...well one her best friends practically! The cat somehow snuck into Marinette's heart and stayed there. He was so nice, funny, sweet, kind, caring. She'll admit it that he was even funny at times!

So why was Marinette having some explicit dreams about him? She didn't know herself. She wanted them to stop, she really did but at the same time...she didn't. Something about Chat in a leather skin tight suit just got to her. The way when he flexed that his muscles were just there. Oh, and when there was one time where she hosed him down with a hose. Thank god he wore leather because his chest is just so toned. Marinette would be lying if she said she didn't feel something for him because she did.

Marinette groaned while laying back down. The sexual tension between the friends was so thick, it would have to be cut with a sword to get the top layer off. It's been building for the last couple of months and she knew. The way he was always had his hands on her hips, or always offered to show off. Hell, he came to her house once shirtless (why does his suit have a zipper and her doesn't...she'll never know) to help Marinette with some gardening. It took all of Marinette's will power not take him. It was only a matter of time before one of them cracked.

* * *

 _His moans were music to her ears. It brought a huge smirk to her face while listening to the quick hitch in his breath, or the strangled groans he let out while looking down at her. It was wrong, and she knew it but she didn't care. She just batted her eyes up at him all innocently while she let her hands work up and down Chat's cock slowly. She bit her lip softly, letting er thumb push against the slit slightly seeing how he bucked his hips and gasped. Bingo. Marinette licked her lips and leaned in slowly to lick the tip._

Marinette blinked out of her daze. Oh god, this was bad. She was having daydreams in class about him now?! Marinette was thankful it was a free period so she sat in the library with her laptop she got for her birthday. She had been typing her English essay up and somehow ended up daydreaming about Chat Noir. She took a shaky breath and leaned back rubbing her face. No no no this couldn't be happening! The bluenette stared at the almost finished essay, trying to sort her feelings out. The tension was getting worse and her feelings were getting stronger. She needed to fix this. A.S.A.P.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself.

"Hey Marinette!" a voice rang breaking her thoughts.

Marinette whipped her head around, relaxing to see Adrien. Over the years she had gotten more comfortable around him..though that didn't mean her crush was gone. She still likes him. A lot.

"Hey, Adrien!" She said beaming at him.

"What's up?"

"O-Oh not much, just finishing this essay up..." Marinette said smiling sheepishly.

"Ah getting a head start. Smart move."

Marinette nodded and turned back around. She tensed slightly when she felt how close he was. She glanced to see that he had his hands on the back of her chair, and he was leaning forward slightly. Marinette forced herself to calm down as Adrien spoke up again.

"So I ran into Chat Noir not too long ago. He said that you and he are getting really close."

"I mean...I guess," Marinette said with a soft shrug, "we're just really good friends. Nothing else."

She smiled softly to herself hearing Adrien chuckle, "whatever you say. Alright, I gotta go before Nino wonders where I went. I'll see you around okay?"

"Yeah most definitely."

"Bye Marinette!"

"Bye Adrien...heh..." Marinette said watching Adrien run off. She bit her lip as her heart fluttered. This was all too confusing. She turned her attention back to her laptop, finishing the essay trying to focus on her work.

Once school was over, Marinette made her way home. Her parents were going out for a movie and dinner. It was cute and nice her parents went out and didn't have to worry Marinette would burn the house down. Though they might have to start worrying about a certain kitty coming back.

Marinette felt so relaxed after taking a hot shower. She was drying her hair while sitting on her bed in a red and black lacy bra and panties. She had her back to her balcony door while listening to her music. She really should stop having headphones in when it's just her in the house.

"Purr-incess you look beautiful~" someone whispered into her ear.

Marinette jumped and whipped around trying to hit the intruder with her brush while grabbing a cover to cover herself up. She looked up seeing Chat Noir with his usual smirk on her face, and she glared at him.

"Chat! You can't just do that!" Marinette yelled.

"You weren't answering! I called you for a while. I'm sorry purrincess don't be mad at me," Chat said dropping her hand finally.

Marinette looked up at Chat to lock eyes with him. She bit her lip slightly. The tension was enough to choke them both. They both knew what they wanted. Without a single word, Chat leaned down and smashed his lips against Marinette's.

Well, let's just say that thankfully, Marinette parent's got sidetracked by old friends which gave Marinette and Chat Noir a lot more time for 'talking' (Marinette swore the next day in school the marks on her shoulders were bruises).

 ** _END_**

 **A/N: I'm a tease I know! Oops. Request a ship!**


End file.
